This invention relates to removable access doors for covering an opening in a structure such as a wall or ceiling.
Newly constructed houses are in many cases being provided with a roughed-in central vacuum system. In many cases the roughed-in system leaves unmasked holes in the walls of the house. These holes are eventually used to install a plug-in socket for the central vacuum system. The access door disclosed herein provides a simple and inexpensive means for neatly covering these wall openings, at least until the vacuum system is installed.
Also, when a basement is finished in a house, it is desirable to cover or hide a number of devices and mechanisms that are often found in a basement. For example, many basements contain main water shut-off valves, sewer clean-outs and heating duct throttles. Even though it is desirable to cover these items to improve the appearance of the basement, access to these items or appliances must be maintained. Again, the access door disclosed herein proves a useful mechanism for maintaining easy accessibility to these devices.